


DILF And Teach

by Roachbugg, TyJaxReaper



Series: OC Collabs [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, DILF Squad, EVERYONE'S HUMAN, First Time Bottoming, High School, Hot Daddy, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, PTA Meetings, Parent/Teacher, Pool Sex, dilf, except peter, sexy sex sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/TyJaxReaper
Summary: “Is Ryder your real name?” one of the moms, Tamika? Something like that blurted out.“Oh my god, Tamika. You can't just ask someone if their using an alias.” Melissa scolded, drawing a snicker from several other moms and a flat look from the sheriff. A look that said did you seriously ask that?“I-uh… No, it’s actually not. But I never liked my first name, and my friends always called me Ryder,” the teacher forced his smile to stay in place. He tended to get questioned on that a lot when he was younger, and honestly, he swore his parents hated him or something. “I decided to use it like it was,”“I feel your pain, Ryder. my name's Lysandre. I endured incessant teasing as a kid.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This character was fun to mess with :) I really like Ryder- KayReaper

 

**Lysandre Augustine                        Ryder Barnes**

Melissa's POV

PTA meeting were one of those boring motherly duties she only partook in to gossip with other moms. No, Melissa McCall wasn't above some good gossip. Lately however, the PTA had a lot of added eye candy. For a long time the only dad on the PTA had been the sheriff. Recently several more dads had joined the mix. Peter Hale, Chris Argent, and Liam's Dad, Lysandre Augustine.

“God, it's like the DILF squad.” Natalie whispered conspiratorially. Melissa had to swiftly cover her mouth to avoid bursting into a fit of giggles. Had she seriously just said that!

“Jesus Christ, Natalie!” She stage whispered back, still straining not to laugh. That's when Peter Hale burst out laughing, a deep belly laugh. Not his evil scene laugh. Oh god, he'd heard that. Lysandre and several other parents near him just looked at him like he'd gone utterly mad. But he quickly recomposed himself, trailing off into chuckles muttering something about a funny text. _Good Save._

The teachers, that made up the T in their Parent teacher association hadn't arrived yet. Which didn't bother her that much. Lysandre had brought a ludicrous amount of cookies, so she was in chocolate heaven. Seriously, the man could cook, he always brought something for them to snack on. She would totally ask him out, if she didn't know he was gay. Not that he was a walking stereotype, but she'd heard via Natalie’s gossip, that he'd divorced Liam's mom because he was tired of pretending. It made sense, and Lysandre always seemed to be ogling that hot new, Art teacher. The one that, according to Scott, all the girls were swooning over.

\----------

Ryder strode down the hallway, the door already in sight. It was actually the coach that put him up to this, having him join in the whole Parent/teacher thing. He wasn’t completely bothered by it, but he was sure that a few parents were actually questioning him on a lot, obviously because of his age. He was still so young, only having just got out of school himself. Obviously a year of college had paid off for his teaching too.

He reached out for the door handle and turned in, opening it before stepping in rather hesitantly. He wasn’t sure of who a majority in the room were. The Sheriff obviously, he knew. He’d had multiple talks with his babbling, hyperactive son. Oh, and Mrs Martin.

The teacher stood there, slowly closing the door behind him as he took in the people spread out around the room. He stayed quiet, eyeing them over his silence and reluctance, biting the inside of his lip.

“Ah finally, we can get started.” Lysandre said, rising from his char. He was the head of the PTA, currently. Mostly because he actually had enough influence to get the school board to fix problems. He let his eyes rake of the Art teacher. He'd seen him a few times around the school. Lysandre picked Liam up on Fridays after all, he had custody on weekends.

“Before we get started, would the newest member of the teaching staff please introduce himself? Since coach Finstock has decided not to grace us with his presence this evening.” That drew a few chuckles from the assembled parents. It also seemed to cut through the stale atmosphere that was a tad awkward.

Ryder turned his gaze to the guy, the parent. He was the head? Okay… pretty damn attractive, he’d give him that. “I’m Ryder Barnes. The new art teacher,” he pulled a smile across his face, glancing between everyone as he stepped further into the room. A few parents were easy to deal with, having dealt with a few classes filled with a mass of teenagers. Finstock had actually been ill and left, so he’d taken Econ for him and his own class.

“Is Ryder your real name?” one of the moms, Tamika? Something like that blurted out.

“Oh my god, Tamika. You can't just ask someone if their using an alias.” Melissa scolded, drawing a snicker from several other moms and a flat look from the sheriff. A look that said _did you seriously ask that?_

“I-uh… No, it’s actually not. But I never liked my first name, and my friends always called me Ryder,” the teacher forced his smile to stay in place. He tended to get questioned on that a lot when he was younger, and honestly, he swore his parents hated him or something. “I decided to use it like it was,”

“I feel your pain, Ryder. my name's Lysandre. I endured incessant teasing as a kid.” Which is why he'd pushed the school board into adopting a strict _no bullying_ policy. He got his revenge by becoming successful and keeping another generation from being shitty human beings.

“It’s a pleasure,” _Definitely a pleasure_. His turned maybe a little genuine. It sounded French, and it shouldn’t have sounded as hot as it was. Actually, the name suited him. Hot name, hot person and all that. He shouldn’t be that gorgeous. Totally illegal shit happening here. _Sheriff_!

Lysandre shot him a soft smile and they commenced the meeting.

\----------

It had been a pretty standard meeting. Just the usual school business. Things to be taken up with the school board and such. Yada yada yada. Most of the parents had left, there were a few stragglers hanging around. _Mostly to devour my delicious cookies. And cheat on your diet, JOHN._ He was totally gonna tell Stiles about the Sheriff’s clandestine cookies eating.

Ryder bagged his papers from the meeting, having taken a decent amount of notes to help further along the meeting. It’d actually been fun, and once Finstock was back, he was definitely sticking around. If not for the chats, then the food and men.

The teacher zipped up the back, ready to leave, but he paused and glanced around the room, catching Mr Lysandre at the food table. He quirked an interested brow and bit at his lip before making his way over. He seemed more than a little similar to a student of his, one of the younger ones from the second year.

He rounded the table and headed over, a hand being pocketed as he got closer. “Mr Lysandre?”

“It’d be Mr. Augustine actually. Lysandre is my first name.” He smiled, making we contact as he finished sorting all the things he'd take to his meeting with the school board next week. Not a fun bunch of people. Sure he had influence, being one of the most successful business owners in town. The School board really hated him though, mostly because he actually used his influence. Hell, it was the only reason the district wasn't bankrupt, so he didn't know what they were complaining about.

“Lysandre Augustine,” Ryder let the name roll off of his tongue a bit too softly, like warm silk. It was a bit too alluring, and he was sure it was just because it was the way it was pronounced… and maybe he just really liked that name.

“Correct. What can I do you for, Mr Barnes?” Was the art teacher flirting with him or was the way he'd practically _purred_ his name coincidence? He quirked a brow as he mulled over that in the back of his mind.

“I was actually wondering… if you were Liam Dunbar’s father?” it couldn’t be some kind of coincidence that they looks so similar and that Liam’s mother didn’t. If he was, then it was no wonder as to who the boy was following in the gene pool.

“That depends, what's he done this time?” he totally wouldn't claim him if he was back to his old ways. That was a lie, he would. He loved his kid. “Guess the glaring family resemblance gave it away.” Seriously, they looked so alike, except poor Liam was short like his mom.

“He hasn’t done anything wrong, don’t worry,” the kid was actually a pretty damn good kid, a good artist too. His work was deep if you looked hard enough for a few things he’d hide in the paint strokes. “I was just really curious. I’d be thinking on it until I asked, like an itch that stays until it’s scratched,” Ryder stepped up and leaned against the table, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Good, thank god. He's been doing so much better, ever since he started hanging around Scott McCall and his little pack.” Pack, clique, whatever they were, they were really close. Liam needed friends like them. Helped him calm down, even seemed to have a therapeutic effect for his IED. Hell, he couldn't even remember Liam’s last blow up. It'd been several months ago, at least. He still had a temper, but he was getting better at rapidly calming himself.

“So, did you come over here to discuss my son? Because I warn you, I'll prattle on all night about the kid. I'm like the grandma, constantly talking about everything her grandkids have done.” He leaned against the wall behind him, legs crossed at the ankle and his arms across his broad chest. It was hot in the meeting room, so he'd unbuttoned the top couple buttons of his shirt during the meeting.

“Yeah. I was just struck by the similarity between you. There are a few differences, obviously. You’re older, more muscular and unfairly attractive. You probably have women throwing themselves at you… and men,” Ryder wasn’t a hundred percent sure, but he’d probably be one of those if he didn’t have as much self-respect as he did.

“Unfairly Attractive, eh?” Lysandre’s smile turned to a cheeky smirk. “My dear, Mr. Barnes, are you trying to seduce me?” He knew he was good looking, he had a mirror. The gay population of beacon hills was mostly too young for his taste. He practically had to beat suitors off his sexy, fuzzy otter-self with a stick. It was exhausting! He didn't mind this particular suitor however….

Ryder paused, staring for a moment with a finely quirked brow, he’d said that- “No- I-...” he swallowed and glanced away. He didn’t mean to say anything out loud, dammit. “Look, I-,”

“It's totally fine. The attraction is entirely mutual.” The guy was kinda adorable, all embarrassed and stuttery. He chuckled, pulling his business card from his wallet. “My personal number is on the back, if you want to…. _Explore_ said mutual attraction. “ Lysandre winked coyly, slipping the card into the teacher's back pants pocket, his fingers brushing his rater fine ass in the process as he did so. He grinned devilishly as he walked casually away. As if he hadn't just reduced another man to utter incoherence.

Ryder was blank, mind completely buzzed an unable to focus. He’d felt the ghost of a touch and that smirk he’d had and-... what the hell was he supposed to do with that? Damn right, he was planning on exploring that now. Honestly, Ryder hadn’t actually gone far with men. He’d had sex, obviously, but he was never the bottom. And that man screamed dominance. He completely took over him for a moment there, reduced him to a submissive little shy bottom with just a few words and a brush of a few fingers.

He cleared his throat and internally shook his head as he made his way over to his bag, planning on leaving and having a relaxing laze-around in his hot tub.

\----------

Ryder almost threw his bag onto his sofa as he closed the door behind him. He need that hot water. It sounded so good right about then and he was planning on staying there for at least an hour, maybe two. He headed up the stairs, skipping a step each time until he was walking along the hallway leading to his room. The door was open, so he’d just strode in, instantly de-clothing himself in a matter of seconds.

Was it odd that he was still thinking about that man from the classroom? Lysandre? That fucking name! Even in his head, it sounded so purr-esque. No wonder he thought he’d been seducing him, or flirting. He paused, standing naked in his room. He normally sat in the tub with nothing on, nude like the day he was born. The hot tub was sort of outdoors, close to his backdoor, but it had windows, shutters on the glass so no one could peek in. That made it easy to just… be naked.

But his current thought… ‘ _would Lysandre like to join him_ ’... it’d be one hell of a moment. Sitting in a hot tub with a man he wanted to go a bit further into a sexual agreement with. Ryder had never been a relationship guy.

With a mildly irked huff on his need to somehow get closer to the parent, Ryder reached for his discarded pants, rifling through the pockets for his phone and card that he’d been given. He stood up with them in hand and dialled, entering the numbers as he read before flipping the card between his fingers and holding the phone to his ear, hearing it ring a few times.

Lysandre snatched his phone from the coffee table. He'd only just gotten home and made himself a drink. “Lysandre Augustine speaking.” He answered before he realized this wasn't his work phone and he'd probably sounded like a posh twat waffle. _Derp_.

“It’s Ryder Barnes? From earlier?” Ryder wasn’t actually a hundred percent sure if this was even a good idea, but it was worth a shot, he guessed. What could go wrong? The worst that could happen was a decline of company, that was it.

“Ah, I was hoping you wouldn't keep me waiting.” He sat on his couch, kicking his bare feet up on his dubiously assembled IKEA coffee table. IKEA was the devil. “What are you up too on this fine spring eve?” He wasn't even attempting to hide his glee. He was drawn to this guy. He'd never been a believer in love at first sight. But lust at first sight could lead to sex then feelings then love, so technically, the same thing really.

“Well actually, I was about to jump into my outdoor/indoor hot tub,” It was both indoors and out, what was he supposed to call it… Ryder crossed an arm over his bare chest as he moved to sit on the edge of his bed and then dropped back against the mattress. “And I was wondering if you’d want to join me,” he bit the inside of his lip, waiting for a, hopefully, positive answer.

“I’d be delighted to join you. Text me the address and I'll be right over.” Normally he wouldn't be this bold. But something told him this was the situation to be bold in. He was oddly drawn to this man and that alone warranted further exploration.

“Awesome, bring some trunks,” Ryder pulled the phone from his ear and hung up. He instantly added the number to his contacts, under the name _Lysandre_ , obviously. He texted him the address and dropped the device to his bed, at his side. He sat up and instantly went looking for his own, maybe the tighter pair to be a teasing dick.

Oh, he found his mid-thigh jammers.

\----------

He was surprised to find he was practically neighbours with Ryder. The man lived just a few streets over. He'd quickly dug out some board shorts. He'd contemplated wearing his Speedo, but he hadn't manscaped in a while. So it'd probably look like he was trying to smuggle Chewbacca in his swim suit. Not sexy. Besides, the board shorts hugged his ass almost as well and better accentuated his strong legs.

He made sure he had all his usual essentials, keys, wallet etc and opted to walk. There was no need to drive to a destination less than a mile away, after all. He tossed a towel and a change of clothes in his backpack. He also tossed his phone, and such, in since his attire was devoid of pockets.

It was a good night for a soak in the hot tub. Just a bit of winter chill clinging to the air. Not cold, just a bit nippy. He strode quickly and easily down the street and up to Ryder's door. He took a moment to fully compose himself. He didn't want to seem too excited. Finally, he raised his fist and gave three hard raps on the door. Not too strong, but enough to announce his arrival.

Ryder stood up from where he’d just turned the tub on, the heat beginning to bubble lightly onto the surface. He turned and headed into the living room from the back, striding towards the door in his mid-thigh jammers. He’d forgotten he’d had them. They’d been for extra-crit in college. He’d joined a swim team.

He reached for the handle and turned it, opening it to see the man he’d been waiting on while prepping the hot tub. “Hey, c’mon in,” he opened the door wider and gestured him in.

“Did you know I live like, three streets that way?” He said, hooking his thumb over his shoulder as he walked in. “We’re practically neighbours.” He let his eyes wander, judging the interior decoration. The place was nice, not a cozzy as his loft. But he'd let Liam pick his living space. He wanted him to be comfortable in his second home after all. He noticed a lack of family photos, a shame. He'd have liked to see which of his parents Ryder flavoured. He assumed his mother, but that was only based on his softer features. “Nice place. Not a fan of family photos I see. Too cliché for you?” to be fair, it could be pretty tacky to have family photos everywhere. He couldn't talk he had about twenty framed pictures of him and Liam on his mantle.

“Not cliché. Just… not there,” Ryder replied, having a double meaning behind it. He would’ve liked to have photos, if they’d ever been around to have any with him, his mother at least. He headed back out to the tub, resting his hands on the wooden panelling around it, waiting for it to heat up enough.

 _Ahhh, distant/absent family._ He was sympathetic, he had no family other than his son. Still, this wasn't a night for mutual wallowing. It was a night of exploration. So, to distract his host, he made sure he'd caught his eye before slowly and tantalizingly removing his shirt, slowly revealing his defined musculature and sexy man fuzz.

Ryder watched, practically stare, while he disrobed himself. He’d unintentionally let the tip of his tongue slip out to wet his lips, having felt them dry up slowly. His throat had tightened just a bit and he swallowed, instantly clearing his throat, his hand quickly reaching up to cover his mouth as he tried turning away, staring at the pool like it was the most interesting thing ever. He bent over the wooden panels, his hands holding tight to it to keep him there.

While he'd put his body on display intentionally, he would not complain about his current view. Ryder had a gorgeous ass, a strong back, defined but lean shoulders and… a red star tattoo, a big one covering the majority of his left shoulder. Was that a pun because his last name was Barnes? Or was he just a big winter soldier fan? “Is your tattoo a pun, or are you just a Bucky fan boy.” He teased, tossing his shirt aside and raising his arms up to stretch, and to flex his abs like a tease.

Ryder turned to look over at the man just as he stretched and he had to refrain himself from actually drooling, clearing his throat and staring at the bubbling water. “Both. And _fanboy’s_ an understatement,” he actually giggled. The man was a god and he definitely wouldn’t say no to a night with him. Hell, he’d let the man fist him with that metal arm.

He shook his head smiling slightly as he strode over to sit on the edge of the hot tub next to the younger man. “Contrary to popular belief you can look at my shirtless body without any retina damage or spontaneous orgasm.” He joked noticing he kept looking away, as if he was embarrassed or afraid to stare. “You can ogle me at your leisure”

“If I do, spontaneous orgasm would become more likely to happen than not. And I’d rather _that_ not be my second impression,” Ryder let a smile pull at his lips, curving them as he remained bent over. He tilted his head to look up at the man and reached his hand into the water. The bubbling was rabid, violent, and the water was hot, a great temperature. “It’s ready,” he’d let Lysandre get in first, trying to be a good host and all.

He tried not to let out an almost lewd moan, but his muscles were a bit stiff from his workouts that week and this felt amazing. “Oh, that's wonderful.” He slid bonelessly down, the water up to his chin. “Come on in, the water is perfect.”

“I know, I set it,” Ryder joked back, circling around to the empty end and then climbed in, letting out a sigh as he sank down, further and further until his head was the only thing left dry. He would dunk in a moment, to wet that too. “I love this thing,” he purred, a lazy smile drawing across his lips.

“Certainly a worthwhile investment.” He purred in agreement. They were far too far away from one another, and he thought that they should remedy that. He slowly began inching closer, pretending he was just floating about.

Ryder closed his eyes, relaxing back with his legs spread a little. The only reason he actually got the tub was because he didn’t know what to do with the money he’d inherited after his grandfather's death. He’d been to the funeral and everything, but it was him that kept him at home. Soon after, he left and ended up here, which he didn’t regret.

He felt the water shifting, rocking just a bit, and he was thinking that it was just Lysandre getting comfy, or just having a little float about.

He let himself drift closer, until his side finally bumped into the younger man's, his arm instantly slipping behind him. Not touching, but resting on the edge of the tub. He wasn't in a rush for anything to happen, but he did want to see how comfortable sharing personal space was with the younger man. He was used to cuddling, he was a cuddler. It happened when you had a fussy baby boy and just enjoyed physical contact in the first place.

Ryder held himself, trying not to smile or grin, or just give away that he was aware in general. He’d never actually had a lot of contact as a kid, and all the sex was _him_ touching _them_. He liked this contact, the casual kind. He was just there. The teacher sank a bit further and dropped his head to the side, tilting it just a bit until he was resting against him, cheek and temple against his shoulder. He hoped this seemed as casual as he hoped it did.

Lysandre had to suppress a victorious cheer. He loved being a pillow. Once the teacher was settled, he snaked his arm around his shoulders, in like a sideways hug. It was nice, sweet and comfortable. He just floated there, enjoying the duality of warmth. He slowly let his hand wander, tracing along the younger man's ribs, and then down to his hips. He wandered his hand back upwards, stroking his fingertips in small swirls across the lower half of his right pectoral.

Ryder breathed sharply, keeping his eyes closed. His heart skipped at the touch, made him feel fine zaps in the area that was being caressed. He was panting very lightly and he could stay still, his legs drew closer, still spread and he then swallowed, shifting just that bit closer with his hand reaching for the man’s leg, gripping Lysandre’s thigh through his board shorts.

Lysandre grinned, using his physical strength to manhandle the younger man into his lap. He took that opportunity to pull the teacher forward and kiss him stupid. He wasn't sure which noise was hotter, the startled yelp as he manhandled him, or the high pitched surprised groan as he kissed him. Both sounds made his cock very, very interesting. He was absolutely delighted to find Ryder wasn't timid when it came to kissing. He'd eagerly welcomed his tongue like an honoured guest. Their tongues did a tantalizing dance as they explored each other's mouths. Lysandre brought his hand up, gripping the back of the younger man's neck tightly, thumb playing with the soft hair's at the top of his spinal column. He finally broke the liplock, immediately attacking the younger’s jaw and throat with his teeth and tongue. The sounds the younger man made were enough to have his cock achingly hard in his pants. “God, you're so fucking sexy.” he practically growled as he continued to ravage his jaw and neck. He'd totally need to hide some hickeys from his students.

“Look in a mirror recently?” Ryder giggled with a rather high-pitched tone as he gripped tight at the other man’s hair trying to shift closer by pressing their bodies. He spread his legs to at least pressed their crotches together, feeling the hardened muscle against his behind their annoying fabric. He arched just right, feeling them rub and he opened his mouth, covered the skin between the crook of his neck and he bit, nipping at the skin.

Lysandre growled, hooking his arms under the smaller man's arms. He effortlessly lifted and spun him around to sit on the rim of the hot tub. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband Ryder's shorts, pulling them down enough to let his cock slap against his belly. Then without the slightest hesitation, he sealed his lips around his cock and took him all the way to the back of his throat.

“ _Fuck fuck fuck_ ,” Ryder mouthed, just the slightest of a whisper coming out. His eyes snapped closed, his hand digging into his hair and gripping tight. He panted, arching and trying not to do much than that. He didn’t want to fall from the tub and definitely didn’t want to choke the guy. That hot mouth, christ. He spread his legs just a bit, letting his head drop forward.

Lysandre moaned happily, bobbing slowly and tantalizingly. He was known to give a teasing blow job. He swirled his tongue around the head on every upstroke, lapping at the slit to gather any gathered precum before tortuously making his way back to the base, purposely letting out a moan or him when he hit the back of his throat, adding a teasing vibration to the mix. He looked up at the younger man through hooded eyes. He was beautifully blissful as Lysandre played his cock like an instrument. _Next time we do this in a bed, I'm sucking his cock till he begs me to let him cum._ That was a tantalizing thought, he was going to make sure there was a next time.

Ryder was feeling hot, and not just from the water he’d just been picked up out of, no. His insides were burning, all the sparks of heat shooting through his spine, his veins, his muscles. It was all leading down and he could feel it bubbling, boiling, ready to be let out. He was so damn close. And he’d admit that this was a bit premature for him. The guy was that freaking good.

He judged by the sheen of sweat and the increase in the younger man's breathing that he was close. _Not yet, my dear, we're just getting started._ He ever so reluctantly pulled off with a wet pop. “Turn around, show me that hole.” _that was straight out of a porno, Jesus Lysandre._

 _Fucking nearly came right there and then_. Ryder held himself, his muscles tensing from the words and he bit his tongue as managed to stand and turn around, leaning back down with the water rising to just under his ass. He bent over, hands on the rim of the hot tub and waited, his breath catching.

Lysandre let out a pleased moan. _Holy fuck, what an ass._ He was tempted to dive right in and channel his inner Niki Minaj, eat that booty like groceries. He sensed, however, that would probably make his lover cum in seconds. So he gave him time to calm a bit, standing so he could loom over him. Trailing little kisses down his spine, caressing his sides as he made his way back toward the gorgeous globes of flesh. He trailed kisses and nips all across the beautiful mounds of flesh, giving each a slap for good measure. “God, I can't wait to get my cock in here.” He said hotly as he delivered a slightly harder bite to one of the gorgeous butt cheeks. “Fucking beautiful.”

Ryder could just barely say anything at the thought. It really didn’t help him calm enough, it did the damn opposite and he shuddered with the teeth there and the lingering sting of the slaps. He needed it, right freakin’ then.

“Please,” he breathed out, arching his back and being tempted to refrain himself by biting at the edge of the tub. _He’d do it. Seriously_.

“Please what, baby?” he asked coyly and because he was a little shit. He knew what the teacher wanted. He was gonna make him ask for it first though. He, in the meantime, had managed to snag the strap of his backpack pulling a small bottle of lube from the front pocket. _Be prepared!_ Scar from the lion king suddenly burst into his head, nearly making him laugh. _God damn it Disney!_

Ryder shook lightly, shuddering as he leaned his forearms on the edge of the tub. “You know _what_ ,” he breathed, his back arching again. The water was bubbling against his chest and stomach, heating his skin and making him just a littl- _lot_ light headed. The warmth was getting to him and he shifted his body back, keeping his legs in place as he rubbed his ass back against the other man.

Lysandre let out a miserably pathetic needy, whine he'd deny later. _Fuck it I'll tease him next time._ He slathered his cock generously with lube and buried himself to the hilt it one deep thrust. He found it actually hurt less than slowly working in. He was pretty sure the teacher wasn't a virgin either. “Fuck!” He bit at the webbing between his thin and index finger to keep from cumming right then. The combination of the heat from the water and the heat from Ryder's tight hole was fucking overwhelming like hugging a fucking bon fire or something. “So fucking tight, fuck. Don't move.” Cause this would be over real quick if he did.

“What d’you expect,” Ryder whined, just barely. He felt so filled. Pain burning at him, cold stinging at his ring. The guy was huge, went in fast and totally give him the time to adjust. He bit hard at his lip, trying not to move, like he’d said. It was so hard not to tense up anymore than he already was. Now he knew what his sex partners felt when he did it like that. The only difference being, it hadn’t been their first time.

“What?” He asked, his usually sharp perceptions not being able to deduce the meaning behind that phrase at the moment. He kissed the back of the younger man's neck and across his shoulders, giving him a chance to adjust, with his hands rubbing soothing along his back and sides.

“I’m tight ‘cause-,” Ryder winced, trying not to push back or move. Did it make him a masochist because he liked it? “First time being-,” he gasped, biting his lip. The shocks were still bubbling in his stomach, and he was still so fucking hard, the water boiling and bubbling against him. “ _Jesus fuuuck_ ,” he breathed out, dropping his head against his arms.

“Wait, have you never bottomed before?” He would never know how he managed to make full sentences buried balls deep in the tightest hole he'd fucked since high school. He placed an apologetic kiss between his shoulder blades. “I wouldn't have been that rough…” Ryder was still hard as steel, so it probably wasn't agonizingly painful. Still, he was usually a far more courteous lover. “Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed..” Fuck, he needed to move!

“Don’t fucking apologize,” Ryder managed to get out, unintentionally arching against what he was trying not to do. “ _Wouldn’t have been that rough_ ,” he quoted. “Looks- _ah_ , like that’s how I like it,” he chuckled breathlessly and actually pushed back on purpose that time, trying to get the guy to move.

“Fuck!” He growled. He wasn't a paragon of self control. If he liked it rough, rough he'd get. He pulled the younger man upright, his back flat against his chest, and slammed his hips forward experimentally, drawing almost completely out before slamming back in. God, he wasn't gonna last log like this, but he'd make the guy cum first.

Ryder moaned, his mouth opening a little wide and then he clenched his teeth together, feeling the pain tear through him with a deadly amount of pleasure following. He whined, arch and pressing back against the man as he thrusted harder and harder. He couldn’t talk, couldn’t think, his mind was all over the place and he could only focus on the hips slamming into his own, forcing his body back and forth with the hot cock smoothly slipping against his insides, battering his prostate.

Lysandre jerked the younger man's head around enough to kiss him roughly, his hips slamming in at a rapidly faster pace. He was so fucking close, he'd been ready to blow just sucking the guys cock for fuck sake. He felt the heat surging through his body as he wrapped his hand around Ryder’s cock, stroking roughly. “Cum for me, baby.” It wasn't a request. He'd growled it out like a demand.

Ryder gasped and whined, his body just flinching from his words. They were so damn hot to hear and he convulsed, clearly there. The heat was pooling, his body was aching, his dick was killing and he whined, arching hard and clenching down on everything as he felt it burst like an actual dam. It felt like a hot spray, just leaking fast and hard and he slowly started to relax, the bliss instantly hitting him like an oncoming train.

“ _Fuuuuuuk_!” Lysandre cried out as he erupted not long after Ryder, fucking him hard through the aftershocks of his orgasm. He stilled his hips, holding the younger man tightly as he let them both fall back into the water. His chest rising and falling rapidly as he caught his breath. “That- I- amazing.” He was apparently only incoherent post orgasm. _You're fucking amazing!_ Was what he wanted to say. He was doomed. He was instantly hooked on this glorious fuck. Literally the best sex of his life. 11/10 would bang for the rest of my life!

“Exactly what I said,” he managed. Ryder never actually said anything, he couldn’t. And he had maybe an idea of what he said, but he wasn’t sure. That- I- Amazing was exactly what he’d say too, if he could. Instead, he chuckled lightly, and pressed back into the man, feeling him still inside, but softening.

Lysandre pulled the younger man into a comfortable snuggle. He was totally gonna doze off in the hot tub cuddling him, unless Ryder _made_ him move. He wasn't moving for a while otherwise. He kissed the other man's cheek sweetly, his big arms wrapped around his torso almost protectively. “Sooo, round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed.


End file.
